


These Weirdos

by Minion_Energon_101



Series: Double Down at Double Cross [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcoholism, Angry Drunks, Gen, Guns, Introducing an OC Team, Meet Them All, More tags as I go, My OC Team, Paranoia, Play Pretend, Pretending to be a Leader, Scare Tactics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: Meet the OC Team stationed at Double Cross, here to be far weirder then your usual mercenaries. As they were all backfills.





	1. The Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have an ask blog, until December 17th where we will see if I'm banned or not, called "doublecrossedweirdos.tumblr" and I'm slowly growing more confortable as I set it up.
> 
> These are stories based on introducing the OC's, Meet The Team style.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy Weapons Guy: hostile.

* * *

 

A practise range was no place for a cameraman, especially not after all the trigger happy mercenaries had gotten their trigger fingers stretched and primed for the day. As long as he didn’t sneak around like a cat and made a decent amount of noise, they could get their job done quickly.

That was, before Heavy Weapons Guy. 

The man was standing at the most random of shooting stalls and when the cameraman came close enough to speak to him carefully, he fired his gun.

The large barrel of the gun whined and roared as bullets sprayed from the pinched head at an increased rate, eating away at a point-blank shotgun radius marker on the target across the field. The whining of the weapon, from the future video would lower the volume, but the headphone wearing Heavy was not phased at the newcomer when his weapon was out of practise bullets.

Not five seconds after the weapon was done with its fake bullets, the gun was sat softly against the polished table before it with a thud. The cameraman zooming in on it before the large man turned to him.

The video zoomed in on the bald, towering man and his cold expression. His fancier then usual overcoat lapels obscuring his mouth and chin before he turned once more to fully face the camera.

“I ’m Heavy Weapons Guys.” His voice was soft, but not allowing for any questions to be asked as he continued. “And zis is Tommy.” His hand landed on the large barrel of the gun.

“We are specialized team for mercenary work and slaughter of those who need it. Or were payed to need it.” His Russian accent was thick, but in no way hindering his English capacity to speak. “Zis weapon may be custom, but I have little interest rooting through his guts to figure him out. He gets my jobs done, and I feed him a certain type of boollet to do it. It just works.”

Later on, the video would have a cut to show the man, stoic, looking at the damage he’d done to the target. But it wouldn’t last long as he slowly began again.

“While Tommy and I aren’t very much team players, I’ll be damned if I allow blatant harm to befall zem.” He reached into his pocket and the cameraman stepped away at the man’s face. He didn’t stop making his creepily calm face as he pulled out a spiked brass knuckle. “So, let this be lesson for you…”

He lowered himself into the cameras lenses, the cameraman barely holding the camera in place now. 

“I am no friendly.”


	2. The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soldier: docile.

The camera zoomed in all around the bridge as two BLU enemies, a Scout and a Sniper, try to make their way across one of Double Cross’ high traffic lanes unseen. The Scout did an infamous double jump to reach the top landing before the Sniper to draw fire away from him.

Before the Sniper started to peek, he scoped in and started to slowly inch around the corner as the gunfire followed his teammate. He only got a glimpse of a RED Spy backstabbing has Engineer before he started to sap the nest before he hear a slowly approaching battle cry.

He decided that the nest already lost with but Pyro and Engineer in respawn and he unscoped to turn around. Far too late. There was a second of adrenaline before everything turned to nothing. 

All because Sniper had a shovel splitting his head in two swiftly. The Soldier in question beat his chest once and took off again as the remaining Scout followed for revenge.

* * *

* * *

 The screen showed a man, blue eyes and square jawed, as he saluted at the camera. His flat face flat as he let his hand dropped it to hide it behind his back. 

“Private First Class, John Doe, reporting to Administration from outpost Double Cross.” He held his chin up as he stood on the balls if his feet. His softcap turned upwards as he stared more at the ceiling then the camera. “We have successfully tested your new BLU team and we have a thorough report on their… strengths.”

“Your double Heavy strategists on the other team did an excellent job of defending their test cart, but…”

There was a flashed memory of both of them being headshot and backstabbed almost in sinc to one another.

“They seemed to be at a clear disadvantage with awareness. Once their weapon’s spin up, they lose sight of objectives or enemies… The new Scout, on the other hand…”

The long rocket jumps away from his team and risky almost crators he made in escape while being chased by said Scout gave him a good read of the boys skills.

“Seems to be fully aware of his surrounding and his role as a mobile offender. He should be good for an active team within promised standards. The Sniper…”

Before he could evaluate the Sniper and the many shovels he’d taken within his skull (21, Soldier might add), the door to the garage he was using opened and he let out an undignified screech as he lost his stance.

“Solly, yah in he'e?” The Brooklyn accent carried across the garage. “Spy’s about tah present the new trainees reports tah the Adminastrah." 

Soldier quickly turned off the small camera that looked like it had seen better days and pushed it into a corner. "Coming!”

“Whatevah yah doin’ in he'e, don’ be creepy about it!” And Scout was gone before he could respond.

If Soldier wasn’t a full grown soldier, he’d have been flustered at faking being a rank higher then he was. Yep, he totally was not blushing.


	3. The Demoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demoman: hostile.

There was a heavy thud as a man with a beanie ran out of the room in a hurry, tackling the Medic who was walking down the hall. He was tripping over his feet to escape and the Medic was nearly knocked over as his feet tangled together to escape Demoman.

The Scots thick accented, low voice wasn’t what he heard as the cyclops was down the hall. All he heard was, “IT’S A BLOODY NERVE AGENT!” before the demolition experts lab shook to his left and smoke started to billow out.

Medic covered his nose and mouth and took off as fast as he could.

* * *

* * *

The cameraman across the blueprint covered table was slowly growing apprehensive of his stay as the Scots one good eye glared at him while he put all his plans away. He pulled the chair out as he put a few notes in a crate of grenades to his right.

The cameraman didn’t even need to ask any questions. Demoman probably saw the insignia on the camera’s side to know the Administrator sent him here.

“Wha’ makes a good Demoman?” He asked in general, not expecting the cameraman to answer him. “Usually ah good sense of chemistry, usually ah good eye,” he laughed lightly at that, “and paranoia.”

Demoman remembers his disdain for Spies as he made that comment. The slimy backstabbers are either everywhere or very evasive enough to feel like your being followed. The same feeling goes to the new RED Spy they just got as well, he was shady as anyone could be.

Sniper’s weren’t a problem and Engineer nests aren’t anymore as common to stumble upon, but that doesn’t save the rat from being a suspicious weirdo.

“Yah can nevar be too sure who yah trust. Especially wid the Spies around here.” Demoman put on a bitter smile as he swigs his Scrumpy. “They just appear everywhere. Almost…” He takes another swig before stopping.

Spies were tricky bastards, but they weren’t always killers. That’s all they had going for them, really. Sometimes they infiltrate, and listen. Demo’s heart started to pound in his chest, causing his heartbeat to be heard in his ears. He had no idea where it came from, but it never lead him wrong most of the time… So…

Demoman slowly put the Scrumpy on the table and has a harsher tone as he speaks. “So you wanna know why I make a great Demoman?”

The cameraman set back in their chair and their feet started to feel flighty. This group of people was insane so it wasn’t like this one was any different.

“I see bloody freaks when they lie and cheat into MY lab!” The Scot pushed the Scrumpy off the table and pulled a grande from under the table. “You want to see a real Demoman, I’ll bloody SHOW YOU who your dealing with!"


End file.
